1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing the interconnection between cables and apparatus, for example feed and or control cables interconnected with an antenna. More particularly, the invention provides a re-usable snap-on tool-less weather proof environmental seal assembly for a cable to apparatus interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical interconnections are subject to degradation from environmental factors such as moisture, vibration and repeated expansion and contraction from daily temperature changes.
Environmental seals consisting of an outer enclosure that surrounds an electrical interconnection have been used, for example, to surround a cable end connector to cable end connector interconnection. The, for example, injection molded plastic enclosures have been configured to surround the cable interconnection with two halves in a clamshell hinged configuration that is sealed with a gel composition at cable exit points proximate either end. Alternatively, the enclosure may be entirely filled with a gel composition to provide a watertight and vibration dampening seal. The gel composition is useful because the exact radius of the cable which is sealed against may vary. However, gel sealing compositions are typically limited to environments where the temperature will be 60 degrees Celsius or less. Sealing assemblies used in equatorial installations may require temperature ratings of 80-85 degrees Celsius, outside of the temperature range of gel seals. Also, in the frequently vertical configuration of a cable to antenna attachment, a sealing system using gel at the limit of the specified temperature may become compromised due to gel migration and or leakage. Gel seals are typically not re-usable.
Feed and or control cable connections to antennas are also subject to environmental degradation. The interconnection with an antenna is typically to a connector body mounted to an exterior surface of the antenna. Therefore, there is a very small surface on the antenna side of the interconnection with which to form a seal. Because of this, prior practice has been to seal the antenna interconnection, or other apparatus with similar exterior surface mounted connectors, using a time consuming sealing wrap using rolls of butyl rubber, plastic and heat or cold shrink tape. The reliability of this form of manually applied seal is dependant upon the training and motivation of the installation personnel, which may be negatively influenced by the often hazardous and or environmentally exposed locations, for example high atop radio towers, where -they are installed. Further, once installed, a sealing wrap must be destroyed to again access the interconnection.
Competition within the electrical interface environmental seal industry has focused attention on reliability, reusability, ease of use, improved high temperature capabilities and overall reductions in manufacturing and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.